The present invention relates to a golf training device and method, and in particular, to a device and method for training a golfer to maintain the golf club and release the clubhead at the proper time and “on plane”.
The golf swing is one of the most complex and difficult movements in all of recreational sports. Numerous devices and drills have been developed over many years to help golfers visualize, follow, or strengthen proper movements. Some devices or drills focus on isolated parts of the body (such as hands, arms, torso, or hips), whereas others focus on parts of the swing (such as stance, takeaway, backswing, transition, release, impact, or follow-through). Very few devices provide helpful feedback throughout the swing.
A particularly difficult movement for most golfers, even highly accomplished golfers, is maintaining the golf club, “on plane” until and while the club is “released” for and through impact. From a top of backswing position, the torso must pivot without changing the spine angle at address, while the arms follow the torso without being pushed forward, and the wrists maintain the angle set at the top of the backswing, until centrifugal force releases the wrist angle such that at impact, the left shoulder is raised, the spine is tilted back, the head is behind the ball, and the left arm, back of the left hand, and club forms a substantially straight line from the shoulder to the ball. For this proper alignment, the club must remain substantially “on plane”; a correct follow through is evidence of a correct release and impact alignment.
One source of difficulty in performing or learning the proper swing, is that the torque produced by the weight of the club is felt by the golfer at a considerable distance from the golfer's grip, i.e., the center of gravity of the club is well down the shaft, near the clubhead. Especially for novice and beginning golfers, this can make the downswing feel like the club is controlling the golfer, instead of the golfer controlling the club on the proper swing plane. The hands must control all the weight of the club (and thus the torque) at the grip, which is farthest along the shaft from the club head.
Presently, no inexpensive, portable, personalized drill or device is known to the inventor that actively induces the desired body pivot and rotation of arms, hands and club to keep the club on plane to, through, and after impact.